


Tonight I'm Messin' With You

by CherryFreckles23



Series: Songs Stuck In Her Head [4]
Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lame smut because I fail at writing, Loki's Revenge, Music prompt, The Master of Chess, Tonight I'm Lovin' You, with teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cont'd from "Bottled Up"</p>
<p>Darcy is just a tad paranoid to fall asleep and does what she can to get help.</p>
<p>Loki on the other hand is merely waiting for Darcy to fall for each and every single one of his traps until he gets exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'm Messin' With You

**Author's Note:**

> I blame every single one of you!  
> I'm awake this late, trying to focus on my typing because I desperately wanted to share another idea with you all.
> 
> I'm amazed at the reception these have been getting. I mostly just wanted to vent out the plot bunnies, but it's always nice to see the love of the struggle I go through :)
> 
> A lot of you have commented on how fun this series is and it's been a blast for me to write.
> 
> REMEMBER: NO BETA FOR THIS! ANTICIPATE ERRORS!  
> ALSO REMEMBER: I'M TERRIBLE AT DESCRIBING SMUT SCENES, SO PLEASE BE READY TO USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS HAHA

Tonight I'm Messin' With You  
Inspired by 'Tonight I'm Fucking You' AKA Explicit version of Enrique Iglesias' song 'Tonight I'm Lovin' You'

_'See you in your dreams._

Loki's unspoken threat was there. He hadn't said Mind Palace (Cranium Mansion) or daydreams. He'd said dreams. As in the brain making fantasies when she was asleep. 

Since this whole little Brain Invaders game had started Darcy had always been just daydreaming. She was choosing the times and the fantasy. Loki was threatening to invade her inner core of creation. That was something she couldn't allow. Her dreams at night were her little nuggets of gold that lead to most of her kinky daydreams. If he started traipsing into those she'd be in a lot more trouble.

She'd already devised a plan. It was something she'd been saving for just an emergency.

“Jane can we do a Science! Marathon?”

Everything in the lab came to a screeching halt. Bruce nearly dropped the sample he was carrying in a specimen container, Tony killed the power to his blow torch on his latest Arc Reactor model, and Jane choked on her swallow of coffee. 

Swallowing whatever was left in her mouth Jane garbled out, “Heym, Darcy 'cough cough' Don't you remember the last time we tried that?”

“Yea you made a whole bunch of discoveries and jumped your research by a month. What's wrong with that?” Darcy already knew what was wrong with it; she just kept her fingers crossed that it wouldn't be too much of a weighing factor.

Dabbing at the coffee dribble on her chin with a kleenex Jane pointed at her, “Darcy last time we did a marathon we didn't sleep for three nights straight.”

“So?”

“So, when you don't sleep enough you start to get really.....weird. Remember Juan?”

Tony was entirely fascinated with this conversation. Putting his toys away he strolled over and leaned on the least cluttered table next to them, “Who's Juan Darcy?”

Smiling cutely as a means of brushing off her words she answered, “He was my imaginary boyfriend by day three. Hot as hell Cuban-American man that wore all black and whispered sexy nothings in Spanish to me. I miss Juan. That just makes it sound even better Jane. Come on, it'll be like the good old days before we found alien life!”

Having a bit more insider info Bruce came over to join the discussion, “Did something happen with your...experiments Darcy? Is that why you're trying to avoid sleep with a viable excuse?”

“Experiments, what experiments? I don't see a work station set up here with anything new for me to poke. Are they sexual experiments?” Tony smirked at the thought. 

“No to you,' She pointed to Tony ,“and no to you too.” She pointed at Bruce, “I'm just saying that it could be a lot of fun, Tony and Bruce could even join in on the marathon. We can even take breaks this time. We'll go sit up on the roof and you'll get to cuddle with Thor to give your brain some downtime.”

She'd pushed too hard on the encouragement of Thor cuddles. She knew that was her slip up. Jane's eyes became more focused and squinty in concentration , “You're definitely trying to avoid sleeping. You hate it when me and Thor cuddle cause you can't make a Thor sandwich. No commenting Tony. You can either tell me what's going on now, or you can tell me later in private. But we are not having a Science! Marathon.”

Cursing herself for being best friends with a woman that chose the worst times to pay attention Darcy took hold of Jane's arm and towed her out of the lab. Jane went along without comment. Darcy wouldn't physically drag unless it was a serious matter.

They went into a tiny little office that was guaranteed to be soundproof. Closing the door Darcy went straight to it, “ You remember the whole thing that happened yesterday where I was late?”

“Yes, Bruce told me you were working on some kind of psychological experiment.” Jane pulled a rolly chair over and urged Darcy to sit. 

When they both had a seat Darcy explained, “Well that's half of what's really going on. Now I don't want you to be mad, but me and Loki have kind of been hanging out.....inside my head....against my will.....and things have kind of been getting......tense? In a really hot, sexy kind of way. Loki upped the ante though and said he would start visiting me in my dreams at night. Which is totally unfair, so I don't want to give him the chance.”

Jane made the hand motion for stop, and then rewind as her mouth had a hard time working with this information. Her hand freezing in place Jane asked, “Loki's been in your head?”

“I read some myths that says he can wander into people's minds using his magic.”

“You're aware of it happening, and you've been making it intimate with him?”

“He kind of busted into one of my kinkier daydreams and I thought some 'mortal' hitting on him would gross him out and keep him from getting back in my brain!”

“So what it comes down to is you started a Sex War with Loki the God of Mischief, in your head?”

“Yea that sums it up pretty good actually.”

“DARCY!”

Jane was completely incredulous. Her face was buried in her hands as she shook her head. Half of her found this far too unbelievable despite her own intimate moments with Thor, God of Thunder and Future King of Asgard. The other half, the half that loved Darcy like an idiotic little sister was a bit worried. She'd heard some of Darcy's stories about her choice in boyfriends. Ian was a tame fling in comparison.

Taking in a deep calming breath she pointed in the general direction of the communal area of the tower, “You can't just not sleep Darcy. You'll either pass out somewhere dangerous or start hallucinating Juan again. I can't trust you near my equipment if you can't focus. And don't think I didn't notice you said this started yesterday, meaning you didn't sleep at all last night did you?”

“If I said I watched Netflix all night would I be kicked out of the lab?” 

“Darcy go take a nap. Just for a half hour at least, get JARVIS to set a bunch of alarms or something. Ask Natasha to kick you out of bed again. Do what you want to keep it brief, but get SOME sleep, okay?”

“But -”

“No buts, no coconuts. I'm going to get JARVIS to tell me if you slept, and if he says you didn't because you're too much of a chicken to face Loki, then I will tell Thor.”

Darcy's jaw hung dangerously close to the floor from that double whammy. Jane left in a huff as Darcy processed the fact that Jane had not only called her, Darcy-Tasered-Thor's-Mortal-Form-Ass, a coward, but that she'd also threatened to bring Thor into what was essentially a childish matter. 

Never one to be called a chicken (because that was more bothersome than anything else, she had street cred to keep up) Darcy was determined to take a nap.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

To say he was frustrated upon waking from his latest encounter with Darcy's mind was a gross understatement. Loki came back to his physical self aching in need of release so fiercely that he'd gouged his mattress with his bare hands. Once he'd taken care of his issue and cleaned up the mess he'd taken stock of the situation.

Darcy was currently on the winning side of their encounters. He wasn't too fond of this and felt things needed to be balanced. First he had to unbalance her. Effecting her mental state prior to their next meeting would give him the best foot hold. Thus he sent the warning note.

Not requiring sleep he'd kept vigil through the night, smiling to himself as he felt Darcy's energy in constant wakefulness. As he'd planned she'd picked up on his indication of dream entry. By that morning Darcy's energy was already beginning to wane. 

In the afternoon when she went back to her room he noticed it had tapered down even more. _' A little lower and I'll have her right where I need her.'_ There were three steps to his developing master plan. The first was already in progress.

As he waited he set about making preparations for the second step. It required an intricate spell. He marveled at the fact that the brand repressing his more volatile magic wasn't working against his current machinations. The All-Father must not see his actions as threatening. The amount of strength required to work it was barely a tea spoon of his mastery, the intricacy came from applying it in a different level of existence. 

The third step would have to wait for just the right moment. If he was caught then the end result wouldn't be nearly as sweet and satisfying.

 

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~

It was 5pm and Darcy had still not taken a nap. After her talk with Jane she'd gotten as far as the living room with her mind set on getting to her bedroom. Right before she could hit the small hallway that lead to the personal rooms another little green post it note appeared on the corner of the kitchen counter. In gold hand writing it read, “Have a nice rest.” The taunting asshole had even drawn a smiley face at the bottom of the note.

“Shit how'd he know? Dammit, so not sleeping now. Hope you have plenty to read, cause I'm not sleeping so easily. No one gets the better of Darcy Lewis at mind games. Nobody ya hear?!” Since she wasn't allowed in the lab without a nap Darcy opted to leave the Tower all together. She'd just grab her laptop and chill at Starbucks for a few hours until supper time.

~~~~ ~~~ ~~~

By supper time Darcy was ready to put her face down in her mashed potatoes and fall asleep at the table. Thankfully no one commented. The ones that knew what was going on must have grouped together and decided the best thing they could do was wait for her to fall asleep, (though she wouldn't have put it past Natasha to slip something in her food or drink to help things along.)

Everyone else who wasn't aware of her current Tug-Of-Sexy-War with Loki in her head were kept distracted from questioning her about it.

~~~ ~~~~ ~~~

By 2am she couldn't do it anymore. She just needed to close her eyes, just rest them for a minute. A minute wouldn't hurt, closing her eyes didn't count as sleeping.

Her body on autopilot Darcy staggered to her bedroom and fell face first into her magenta comforter. The instant she closed her eyes she passed out.

~~~ ~~~~

Loki leaned back against the far wall of her room and watched her less than graceful fall into bed. Cloaked in his invisibility spell he let a few minutes pass as she fell deeper and deeper into true sleep. When he was certain she wouldn't wake from small noises he began his search. He'd done his research on Midgardian implements and knew he was looking for one or two particular items.

Casting out with his magic he directed a levitation spell towards anything resembling the images in his mind. The top drawer of Darcy's dresser began to lightly rattle. With a flick of a finger the drawer opened and the two items he'd sought floated out.

Pleased that the third step was set up Loki left her bedroom and went back to his own. The brief two minutes it took him to perform his search and return to his room was plenty of time for Darcy to enter her Mind Palace.

Just as he closed his eyes to follow after her he also felt his spell trigger. He felt his physical self smirk.

~~ ~~~ ~~~~

“Son of a fucking Odin! That fucking bastard is dead.” Darcy dropped the F bomb less these days as Captain America tended to give her sad puppy eyes anytime he heard it. Sad Puppy eyes from Captain America was the equivalent of a sucker punch to her heart. In her mind Steve wouldn't hear her, and even if he could (which would be freaky and awkward) she wouldn't care.

Having fallen asleep Darcy had unconsciously entered her Cranium Mansion. Although her control wasn't tuned enough to make herself wake up, she could still change which room she could be in. She wanted to go to her cozy little library where she'd be able to hide from Loki when he came a-callin'. Except the door that left her current room was covered in chains with a large ass padlock in the center. No matter how much she concentrated she couldn't get it to break or unlock.

“Something the matter with the door?”

She spun on her heel to face him with a dagger glare, “Open it Loki.”

“And let you run away before I get to have my turn? No I don't think I will.” He was entirely calm, collected and smug as hell.

The dagger glare became more intense as she got nervous, “How in the Nine Realms did you ever put a freaking spell in my brain? Wait, better question. How exactly do you intend to control anything when this is my Mental Amusement Park?” He'd been able to conjure a chair and change his clothes but those had all been small things that mostly effected himself.

He didn't answer, he just turned away and snapped his fingers. The lights dimmed, the floor changed from tile to carpet, a fire place appeared in the wall, and Darcy was suddenly wearing an emerald green silk shift that ended just above her knees.

Her nerves changed to full blown fear. Not once in her life had she fantasized a scene like this. Her throat dry she squeaked, “How?”

While she'd been distracted by this sudden development Loki had made a clone appear behind her. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear ear, “Wouldn't you like to know.”

She jumped a foot in the air and tried to back away only to find she could move all of two steps. The Loki Double had managed to wrap a pair of shackles around her wrists that were attached to the floor by a small length of chain.

In the time it took her to gawp at the shackles; then look back up at Loki he'd changed his appearance. He was wearing a long sleeved thin cotton green shirt with the top buttons undone and form fitting black leather pants. A little voice in Darcy's head was screaming, “DANGER! DANGER1 TOO HOT! NOT GOOD! STOP DROOLING!”

Having her full attention Loki smiled pleasantly,”Now then we just need the right music. Any suggestions? No wait, I've just thought of a good one.”

Just make her squirm he stepped closer and held her gaze, “Know this Darcy Lewis. I will not do anything more to you, than what you did to me. Anything more than that, you'll have to beg me for it.”

Despite her panic induced dry throat and rapidly beating heart; Darcy felt a shiver of anticipation wiggle it's way down her spine. Seeing he was waiting for a response she gave him a classic Darcy comeback, “If you're implying what I think you're implying, then you're going to be waiting a loooooong time Mischief.”

“Is that a challenge?”

_'Do not open your mouth, don't say it. Oh Thor please do not say-'_ “Damn right it is.” _'What is the point of having a conscious in my head if I don't even listen to it, while I am LITERALLY in my head?!'_

The smirk of the devil himself spread across Loki's face, “Challenge accepted.”

The music began to play.

_Yoooooooooooooooooooooou_  
Yooooooooooooooooooooooou  
Yoooooooooooooooooooooooou 

_I know you want me_  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let’s remove the space between me and you 

 

Her very heart froze mid-beat. Her eyes were the size of saucers. Never in a million years had she anticipated Loki to use modern music. This song, THIS SONG of all songs!

He didn't even hesitate to swoop down and kiss her. The last time they had kissed the feel of his very physical, soft, lips had jarred her back to reality. She was still just as rattled with the physical feel of his mouth pressed against her own, except this time her mind refused to budge. 

His hands pulled her against him, her skin didn't seem to register the conjured shift that separated her from his body. Especially as his fingers slipped down the back of the shift and began to dance and tease her skin in time to the song.

_Now rock your body (oh)_  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me (oh oh)  
'Cause I already know what you wanna do 

_Here’s the situation:_  
Been to every nation  
Nobody’s ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse me, I don’t mean to be rude 

_But tonight I’m fucking you_  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I’m fucking you 

Loki had to admit he was enjoying this far more than he had anticipated. When the chorus began to play he'd pulled his hands his free from her back and bent down to cup her ass. At the moment he grabbed she leaned back to break the kiss in order to get air. He allowed her a single gasp before he had her lips back, he'd timed it to ensure he could get his tongue in play.

He practically vibrated with mirth when she squeaked as he lifted her off the floor and forced her legs to wrap around his waist. The chains complied with this as they were intended to work for him, and against her. With his back straightened and her head above his own he broke away from her sweet lips to work on her neck. The flawless pale skin was just begging to be marked and teethed on.

You’re so damn pretty  
If I had a type then baby it would be you  
I know you're ready  
If I never lied then baby you’d be the truth

Able to catch her breathe Darcy wished she could have his mouth back, if only to use it to muffle herself. The freaking alien bastard knew all the softest, most erotic spots on her neck somehow. She really only had herself to blame, just damn if it didn't feel incredible at the same time. He wasn't unaffected either.

Her crotch (barely covered by pure silk panties, the perv) was being rhythmically ground against his growing cock beneath those too tight pants. He seemed entirely engrossed in his oral work, and yet he was keeping up a rubbing motion in perfect sync to beat of the song. Her skin flushed and developed a rash of goosebumps as that silver tongue trailer along her collar bone and down to the edge of the material over her left breast. 

Tonight I’m gonna do  
Everything that I want with you  
Everything that you need  
Everything that you want 

He said he was only going to give back what she'd dished out to him. She hadn't stripped him so she felt confident her imaginary (and utterly pointless) shift would remain on. That didn't deter him from latching his mouth onto her perked nipple (no matching silk lined bra, fucking perv!) through the material. With his tongue circling the point she couldn't concentrate. She was pretty damn certain she'd never gone for his nips.

If she wasn't struggling to maintain the priority of their bet she would have happily contributed at this point. She could barely contain her moans to hisses, grunts and the odd, “Fuuuuucking hell.” Her hips fought her for their own mobility. Her main lady bit was dying to get relief and satisfaction.

It had to have been that thought, or a certain twitch in her hips, or just any little thing that she'd done that Loki had picked up on. Because just as quickly as he started, he immediately stopped and suddenly she was back in her bedroom half off her bed.

She was wide awake, and 100 percent soaked through her clothes from sweat, the exception being her panties. They were soaked for an entirely different reason.

She forced herself to calm down just enough to roll the rest of the way off her bed, and go to her dresser, “Bet this is what he meant about giving as good as he.....What the.....Where is it? Where are they? Oh come oooonn.” Her vibrators weren't in the top drawer where she'd left them. They weren't in the other three drawers. They weren't under her bed or buried in her clothes hamper.

Panting from her raging hormones and growing urgency she surveyed her dismantled room, “There's no possible way I took them out of my room.” She ignored the whine that carried in her voice, and did a full slow circle of her room.

She desperately needed those toys.

Her eye snagged on something green poking out from under her comforter. Yanking it out she read over the small paper once, twice, then a third time before her rage took over. She crumpled the paper and the golden words written on it saying, 'No toys allowed outside of the playrooms.'

She slammed her bedroom door open, stomped down the hallway to the very last room and smashed her fist against Loki's bedroom door. Behind her she heard two doors opening. Natasha peered out, a small pistol in her hand. Taking in Darcy's state and who's bedroom she was in front of she rolled her eyes and went back to bed. Jane stumbled out of her room just next door, “Darcy what are you doing?!”

“Go back to bed Jane. This is between me and the dead Asgardian.”

“What are you-”

“Go. Back. To. Bed. Please.” The amount of will needed to keep from biting off Jane's innocent head had Darcy grinding her teeth with the effort. Waking up just enough to catch on Jane went back to her bedroom, Darcy didn't miss the worry etched through her expression.

Darcy raised her hand to smash at his door again when it opened. Her fist uncurled so she could jab him as hard as possible in the chest (she nearly screamed at the fact that he was shirtless and wearing emerald, silk pajama pants the sly fucking bastard.) “Give them back right now.”

“Whatever are you talking about Miss Lewis?”

“You know exactly what I'm talking about and I want them back.”

His mouth tugged at the corner, a micro fraction of the smirk he'd been teasing her with through their recent trance-encounter. “I still don't know what you're talking about. Maybe describe it to me?”

“Just give them back.”

Leaning forward so he could whisper and still be heard he asked, “Are you demanding, or are you _begging_ Darcy?”

She felt her blood pick up speed through her entire body. The bastard had been three steps ahead of her the entire time. He'd been planning on her opening her stupid mouth and making a challenge of their current situation. He'd then ensured he had the first move, not just in their enclosed mental space, but in the real world as well.

Her body practically quivering with repressed sexual pressure as well as her flaming rage of fury she hissed through her teeth, “This is not over Loki Laufeyson!” She stomped back to her room, slammed the door again and proceeded to scream her fury into her pillows. Then she began to plot and plan.


End file.
